


The Day the Night Slept

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Heaven of Dreams [3]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Almost Cannibalism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Amnesia, Attempted Murder, Burns, Dreams, Eldritch, Explosions, Fights, Gen, Ghosts, God Complex, Investigations, Lunar Eclipse, Misunderstandings, Murder Mystery, Near Death, Pokemon Battle, Possibly Unrequited Love, Royalty, sorta? can you consider predator birds eating other birds as one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: Nearing the end of their third school year, Y and her friends attend a lunar eclipse viewing to enjoy a last moment together, especially with X's. However, things turn strange when she and X wake up in a train, going to a world of dreams...





	1. Meetings of the Coming of an End

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnd we're in the third story, the start of what brought Holiday Star to its fame! There isn't much to remark about this story actually in the first notes, other than a happy birthday to White, and there's going to be a lot of Laverreshipping favoritism, though it's supposed to be ambiguous if Y actually likes X or not because of their differing situations, and Y hanged out with him all alone for a year and can still just see him as a close friend.
> 
> X's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExeY005bXSc  
Daily theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqFObIASYzU

_ The ruler of the heavenly star—the Dreaming Queen. A path to her queendom shall quietly awaken, in the sleeping night sky. _

_ What dream lies await is not known, but there are three things clear: the train should not be missed. The great Field of Stars shall be traversed. An obsidian map shall be obtained, to enter the world of shadows across. _

_ But would they leave the world of shadows? _ __   
_   
_ __ That is a question I can not answer. Pray, it is one that I can answer with joy.

* * *

“I’m sorry, Xavier,” the professor sighed, placing her true, grayed white wings on my vessel’s hands. “I should have known better…”

“Don’t apologize,” X scolded her, lifting her head up. “It was my choice, and I will happily stay with it. I know that it’s only been some months since we’ve been together again, but my school year is coming to an end. This is what I asked Lord Giratina, and now Lord Giratina shall take me back to where I belong.”

“I-I know that,” she replied, shaking. “B-but it’s j-just–I should have known it was too good to be true–”

“You can’t change the past, Platina,” he interrupted her, then pulled her into a hug as tears fell. “But your time with me in the present and your path to recovery is all we need. And besides, we’ll be spending time together to look at the lunar eclipse two days from now, yes? That’ll be a great way to end my school year...that I always wanted. And maybe, when I reincarnate, I’ll have a better life, one I had before. I’ll miss you, but I don’t think I can stand waiting idly in Heaven, knowing I could’ve enjoyed life better than I did the last time.”

The professor nodded, then pulled away, wiping her tears before giving him a sweet smile _ — _ wiping unseen tears from his face too. “Yes, you’re right. And now, I have to go back to class soon.” She then turned to the library desk, where I sat at the whole time, trying to not overhear their brief conversation (but I ended up doing it anyway because X has my vessel and there’s nothing to do here). “You are excused from class, Gabena, if you want to talk with Xavier more.”

Silver light enveloped her before she changed back to her Mandibuzz facade. She left the library without another word. X then left my vessel, allowing me to fly back into it and bind myself to it. “Well, I can say I felt bad watching that unfold,” I remarked.

X smiled a little, which looked very sweet on him. “It’s fine, Y. I know you wouldn’t do any harm with what you just saw. And besides, I think we’re close enough. I won’t mind watching you talk with my sister before I move on to Heaven.” He sighed, holding my hands with his wings. “Heaven sounds peaceful, but it definitely won’t feel like it without you…and Platina and my other siblings.” He glanced at the door, then back to me. “I want to reincarnate, that is true to what I said to Platina, and I would hate waiting, but at the same time...you’ll be leaving to the afterlife in a few years, and I want to spend some more time with you, until one of us reincarnates.”

“Aww...that’s so sweet of you X,” I replied. “I want to spend some more time with you too, though I won’t mind you reincarnating. You deserve a better life much more than waiting for a few years waiting for me. Sure, you have some of your family still there, but there’s so much more than your rooms and this library. And the work in order to revive my body is still in progress.”

  
He shook his head. “I...just really don’t know. There’s so much I can’t have, so much I lost from this life...and I have to wait for it, for who knows how long.”

“Well, time might be weird there,” I pointed out. “Maybe a few minutes of it would be a few years for us! Some people say a day of heaven is a thousand years to us!”

He nodded, thinking deeply. “I never really asked Lord Giratina about that. I was too focused to return back to the living at the time. Perhaps I don’t have to wait for so long…” 

“Besides, we can have fun at the total lunar eclipse two days from now!” I pointed out, grinning. “There’ll be drinks and snacks! We can have fun and watch the beautiful night sky!”

He then smiled again, which made me feel warmer. “Yes...that would definitely be a moment I’ll hold dear when I pass on, with you and Platina. Thank you, Y. You should go back to class.”

I nodded. “Of course X! See you tomorrow!”

“See you too, Y.”

* * *

“That’s all for today, see you tomorrow!” the professor called as the bell rang.

“That went by quick,” Trevor remarked, looking at the now green fields outside. “Half days always reminds you that it’s the end of the semester, doesn’t it?”

Ruby nodded. “Indeed. Only a week left, it seems.”

“That’s awfully lonely, until I remember that I’m probably still being held back,” I agreed.

Trevor groaned, burrowing his head into his wings. “Don’t remind me…I don’t really want to take those tests.”

“Well, at least you probably get to see Y a lot more!” Black pointed out, then sighed. “I’ll miss you three when I enter university.”

“Me too,” Ruby sighed.

If this was wayyy before the school lockdown, I would have been shocked to hear those words from Ruby! But then again, that lockdown had brought all of us together.

“May we all still keep our red fetters strong,” Gold agreed. “If my chronicles reach the fame it rightfully deserves, I could dedicate you all and help you with whatever financial issue you may be burdened with!”

“That’s sweet of you, Gold,” Trevor said, then sighed. “But I’ll be fine on my own. Don’t worry. I don’t need your money.”

“Oh! I almost forgot!” the professor announced. “The school and its roof will be open the night after tomorrow, because the astronomy club is hosting the total lunar eclipse’s viewing as their activity night for the first in a long time! Everyone’s welcome to join, regardless if they’re part of the club or not, and there will be drinks and snacks there too! And don’t worry, there will be no bonfires.”

Sparkles appeared around Ruby as he puffed his chest out. “Of course, it’s all thanks to the valiant efforts of the student council to prevent such distasteful practices of the occult.”

“But it was never proven they were truly worshipping the bonfire as a false idol, was it?” Gold asked.

“Probably something...to keep the students entertained out of the monotony from their lives,” Trevor reasoned, though it was clear that after three of the supposed major myths of the school turned out to be true, he was just trying to tell himself that, so he wouldn’t go to sleep later tonight and have nightmares about it.

“How they went from doing serious observations to bonfire mixer parties is beyond me,” I agreed. But knowing this school, anything was possible at this rate, including extremely unfortunate ones.

Ah, never mind. I shouldn’t be so down about that! The school year’s about to end, but everyone’s going to have fun one last time at the total lunar eclipse! It’s what we all need, after all!

  
  



	2. The Eclipse Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Eclipse: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX_O1-eE7_Y

The night of the lunar eclipse is here! And not a single cloud in the sky! Ahhh...how beautiful it is...

“Remember to warm up, everyone!” the professor warned, as she wrapped herself with a blanket. “It’s cold up here!”

“IT’S A FULL MOON!” Black cried, looking up at it ecstatically. “SOMEHOW I FEEL LIBERATED!”

“Quiet Black!” Ruby snapped. “The neighbors are probably sleeping!”

“Oh, sorry,” Black apologized, toning down to his rare, conversation level.

I looked up at the moon, smiling. “Yeah...I can see what you mean, Black. Walking out under the full moon, there’s something...soothing about it. Perhaps it’s because I know that Lunala will be watching us?”

“Serenity from a goddess in the heavenly sky…” Ruby murmured. “There’s something romantic about it…”

“You sound awfully a lot like Rakutsu, Ruby,” Trevor remarked, and they both chuckled.

“That is true, but it is a view befitting those who follows the way of nature,” Gold pointed out, staring at the moon, suddenly looking very upset. “And may it continue to be so…” 

“I don’t know any difference between a full moon and any other phase of it,” X shrugged, looking up at the sky. “Then again, I never really can go outside.”

“That must be depressing,” Trevor commented, looking up at the sky too. “The moon’s so pretty and the wind’s nice...but you can’t ever feel it.”

“Maybe I’ll understand it more once I reincarnate,” X agreed.

“Merry winter! Merry winter!” two familiar, childish voices rang through the night sky, and we turned around to see the doctor hobbling after Miru and Kaku, a blur of white distinctive with a stripe of red and green on their necks. “It’s hide-and-seek! Ms. Moon is playing hide-and-seek!” 

Geez, they’re still bursting with energy even though it’s night. Poor doctor must be worn out with them, especially still on crutches. 

“Dr. Esprit! Nice to see you!” I greeted towards her as she limped over to a chair not that far off from our group. “You’re watching the eclipse too?”

“Well of course,” she replied, staring at the night sky with a peaceful smile that I never seen on her before. “The sky’s beautiful, and how do I miss it. The children do seem to think so too.”

“Well, better make sure they don’t completely destroy the food and drink tables,” Ruby sniffed, pointing at them grabbing all the cookies and two cans of soda nearby.

Dr. Esprit shot up, hobbling after them  _ again _ as she cried, “Miru! Kaku! You can only get one cookie, water, and some berries! I don’t want you two stay up all night from a sugar high!”

I laughed at the scene, watching them put most of the cookies back and the soda, then apologizing to her and following her orders. It’s so weird to see the doctor be relaxed for one moment, then being an assertive parent the next. 

I went back to X, who was seated on a blanket with Trevor and talking, while Trevor drank some juice and X ate a muffin. I sat down next to him, holding his wing that felt somewhat like a cold wisp. “So what are you two talking about?”

“Oh, some of the constellations,” Trevor answered, pointing at one of them. “X found the Drapion constellation, and I saw the Antares star in it. It’s glowing pretty red up there.”

“I always liked the Drapion constellation,” X admitted, a small smile on his face. “It’s a collection of stars that can show the paths to travelers for many years with its bright stars...and a story behind it also has assurance as well.”

Before I could repeat that story, the professor announced, “It’s almost midnight! The eclipse is about to start! Everyone, take your seats and the snacks and drinks you want, quickly!”

I then saw the professor flying towards me, glancing at the other students distracted with running to their seats and blankets and getting their food, then whispered to me, “Is X comfortable?”

X nodded, even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “Yes, Platina.”

I nodded. “Yeah, he is.”

She smiled. “Good to know.” 

She then flew back to her seat, looking concernedly at Gold, who was still staring at the moon. “Higure, shouldn’t you be seated?”

“I like standing,” he tersely replied, and I knew that something was up. “You should go to your seat, professor.”

She nodded, just as worried. I then heard him whisper, “O great Lunala, goddess of the moon and paths unknown...please protect us as we…”

The eclipse started, but suddenly, I could barely hear him. I tried to open my eyes, but it was heavy...too heavy...how long was it since I slept in my body? No...I must stay awake...the eclipse...it’s the last thing I may ever do...with everyone….

No...I can’t...fall. I must...get up….

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then, things get weirder.


	3. On the Train of Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExeY005bXSc

I felt myself slowly waking up. Bright light hit my eyes, but for some reason, I didn’t wake up immediately. Did the stars get that bright? 

The wind had ceased. I felt nothing except...slight bumps beneath me? After a few more moments, I heard metal grinding against metal. I think I heard this before…

Finally, I was awake.

I was on a train. But there was no one here with me. It was very quiet. I turned to the window and saw the night sky. Why am I on a train so late?

I looked around and saw X leaning onto the window opposite of me...wait...it wasn’t closed…

“X! Don’t stick your head out too far!” I warned.

He turned to me. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

I looked outside, realizing that outside was a river of light. “It’s so weird outside...what are those lights floating by? Are we next to a river?”

He nodded. “It seems to be so. The river of stars, specifically.” He turned to the window, confusion written all over his face. “I think we might be in the River of Heaven.”

“So these are stars…” I murmured. “There are so many different colors of them...I see green, red, blue…though I don’t know what’s up with those round, bright things that are too large for a star.”

“According to this...planisphere I found next to me, we’re near Cygnus,” he said, and I turned around, seeing him walk to my side and pointing near the Swanna-like constellation. “The bright one we just past is Deneb, so the next one we’ll see is Albireo in a few minutes. We seemed to have passed from its tail and are now moving to the head, so we must be traveling from north to south.” He put a wing under his beak. “Strange, since it’s a summer constellation...isn’t it too early to show up?”

Suddenly, realization crashed down on me like a bunch of bricks. I turned to the window, then back at him. Oh gods– 

“X...when did we get here?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Don’t ask me where we’re going or why we’re in outer space either.”

I started shaking, then touched my arm. I can feel myself touching it. This isn’t my vessel. What the– 

“Do you think...we’re going to the afterlife?” I asked. “Lord Giratina never said anything like this.”

“Lord Giratina never informed me this would happen either,” he answered, looking around the train. “But I think it might be because I didn’t bother to ask any more questions to him…”

“Maybe this is a dream?” I suggested, trying not to panic. “But why would we be dreaming? And why do I suddenly have flesh?” I pinched my arm, feeling no pain from it. “Well okay, it seems we’re dreaming…”

X gave me a questioning look. “Do you sleep and have dreams, Y?”

I nodded. “Yeah...but I don’t sleep very often and I don’t remember the details after, but I do dream...”

X thought for a bit. “So it seems ghosts have the ability to sleep and dream...I don’t think this is a thing we need to worry about. I fell asleep too.”

Suddenly, the train rang, followed by the speakers’ crackle. An unfamiliar woman’s voice blared through the speakers: “We will be checking for tickets now. Please have them ready as the conductor comes by.”

“Hi there, please show me your tickets,” a deep voice said behind us.

I jumped, turning around to see the conductor, strangely with his face covered by his trenchcoat’s collar and hat. Good gods, he’s as bad as the doctor! I never heard him coming! 

Suddenly, I felt something eerily familiar about him. Despite most of his face obscured by his clothes, I could see that he had a black beak and icy blue eyes, eyes I have stared into before. 

“U-uh...have we met before?” I asked.

He shrugged. “Could be. I see many people every day, so hard to know.”

I know that I have seen him before. I’m not sure I can pass it off as a coincidence. Is this really–

“Anyways, tickets please?” 

“Tickets? What do you mean by tickets?” X asked, looking at him suspiciously. Maybe he recognizes him too?

“We have to pay for it, even if it’s a dream!?” I exclaimed. 

The conductor turned to see the planisphere in X’s wing, then nodded. “Ah, I see that you have the Drapion Flame. That helps you get on the train for free.” 

X stared down at the planisphere, then back at him. “I don’t remember getting this anywhere,” he protested.

  
I thought I saw a twinkle in his blue eyes. “Of course not, the Drapion Flame is a treasure passed down only to the chosen ones. Space can be dangerous without one of those, so take good care of it.” His eyes turned colder than before, radiating dread that froze me to my core. “Never ever, under all circumstances, give it to someone, no matter how much they asked.”

I turned to X, who for once since I knew him, had fear on his face. He nodded quickly. “U-understood, sir.”

I glanced over at the planisphere, taking a better look at it. It definitely looked a lot more sophisticated than the average middle schooler’s science project. It seemed antique and valuable, and the stars seemed to be stones embedded in it, glittering on its own. Could they be real gemstones?

I felt the familiar dread from the conductor, and I looked up to those terrifying blue eyes examining the planisphere. He broke his gaze and nodded. “Ah, I see she’s your soulbound. Soulbounds can’t be separated after all, they’ve taken many rides across the span of time, whether it’s here, or somewhere else, or not literally at all.”

“Wait, you count reincarnation into this?” I asked. This certainly sounds like– 

“Well, I just have a stronger sense of others’ souls,” he shrugged. “This is basically like giving cheaper prices for married couples, except they don’t have to be married, or a couple. It’s more convenient to ride on here like that. But anyways, you two enjoy your ride, and see you around.”

And with that, he left as swiftly as he appeared.

X quickly recovered, then said, “We should go stargaze. Relax ourselves.”

I nodded. “Sounds like a good idea.”

We wandered throughout the train, gazing at the stars and sharing the stories we knew about them. Of course, I have basic knowledge on them, but X’s a lot more extensive! I could do this forever just with him by my side, enjoying the peace while it lasts.

But that peace was shattered when the announcer came onto the speakers, saying, “We will be stopping at Southern Cross-Line – The Queen’s Station.”

I took a peek out of the window, revealing an unmaintained, old station. I wonder what lies beyond there…

”Let’s go off there,” I said, then grabbed X’s wing. “It might have something interesting!”

He glanced at the speakers, then nodded. “All right, Y. Lead on.”

And with that, we left the train, not knowing what adventures lay ahead us.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is definitely gonna be heavy handed than HB because there's literally no way for me to get away with not complying with Pokemon lore from a writing standpoint, and also other factors. Though it is weird how Nageki doesn't react to the conductor in the original game.


	4. The Heavenly Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Heavenly Star: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfVbh5unGUA  
The Queen's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTadOUJJfpU (Heh)

When we both left the station, my breath was taken away. The world was like a shining water painting! In front of us, bushes grew crystals of a variety of colors, giant red mushrooms that could be used as heavy umbrellas, and flowers that glowed like colorful, stationary Illumises and Volbeats. The path led down to a village, which had what seemed to be small, simple houses with roofs of varying colors, and a fountain in the center of this village that also seemed to serve as a well, with some black birds scooping water while talking with the others. In the distance, I could see the shape of a castle.

“Whooaaaaa…” I breathed. “This place and town is so pretty! It’s almost like we’re in a dream!” 

“Which we are,” he pointed out.

I slapped his wing playfully. “Don’t be a smartass X.”

I continued staring at the flora, when X suddenly slapped me with his wing. I turned to see a rare mortified expression as he pointed behind us. “The train station’s gone.”

I frowned. “What?” I turned around, and he was right. The only proof that there was even a train station was the wispy railroads leading to the space beyond.

X sighed. “And just our luck, we’re trapped here!”

“Well, better to ask around and maybe ask for shelter in the meantime,” I pointed out.

He nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. We shouldn’t get worried...”

We then headed into the village, where upon closer look, it seems everyone are shadowy looking, faceless birds. Huh, I wonder what’s up with that.

“Oh hello there! You must be guests from away!” We turned to a shadowy–Unfezant?–who seemed to be smiling at us. “Welcome to the Heavenly Star!” 

“The Heavenly Star?” I repeated.

“Yes, the Heavenly Star.”

“Sounds like some sort of afterlife,” X commented, which is exactly what I was thinking. Is this really some different kind of afterlife we’re dropped into?

“On the contrary, this is a just a mortal realm, but it has everything that anyone would dream of!” the villager declared. “Everyone lives in bliss, and will always continue to do so. This is a happy star.”

I have a feeling that we’ll find out it’s the opposite later. I don’t know why, probably because both of us died in one of the most prestigious schools in the entire world, disguised as a battleground between two conflicting ideologies. Ugh, not now...

“This must be your first time here,” the Unfezant said. “How about you pay respects to our Dreaming Queen, the ruler of this world and our lady?”

“How forward of her to meet us so soon!” I remarked. 

“I assume the palace in the distance is where she lives?” X inquired.

He nodded. “Yes, it is. If you head straight to the light atop its tower, you will be there before you know it!”

He flew off, doing whatever he was doing before. What a really friendly guy! And it seems we don’t really need to take shelter either, if this world is supposedly blissful. So I guess that’s a lower priority!

And with that, we went on our way to the Queen, admiring the unique flora and gems and crystals that bloomed from it. Hopefully we’ll get VIP treatment...

* * *

We eventually reached the palace, and  _ wow,  _ the interior is impressive. It’s already impressive enough outside, but  _ wow.  _ We had entered a grand room, where while the walls were black, there were tree branches that formed an opening to the starry night sky, mostly covered by red curtains. Crystals and lit lamps surrounded the room, with the crystals giving off their own light as if it was a mystical and mysterious, yet soothing woodland. The ocean blue floor sprawled across it, leading to a small red throne that was seated on a pedestal made up of crystals resembling ice.

“This is amazing!” I cried, spreading my arms wide. “But where is she–”

Suddenly, loud fanfare filled the room, and a loud voice boomed over it, “Her Royal Highness, the Queen!” 

Coming out from the left, we saw a golden Mandibuzz with completely empty white eyes and long red feathers flowing down from her head, untouched by any bones. She wore a radiant white cape with golden fleur de lis scattered all over it, and duller, large white fur lining on its sides. Underneath it, it seemed she wore just a plain yet elegant white dress.

She then took her seat on her magnificent throne, and said, “Hello, I am the Queen.”

Why did she announce herself? Is this how they do things here? But anyway, she doesn’t really seem to have any royal bearing or dignity. Probably a humble queen though.

“So you’re the queen?” X asked.

“Yes, I am the Queen,” she repeated. 

How assertive, in an extremely plain way.

“The Queen asks, are you from the outside?” she...asked. She then stared at the planisphere in X’s wings, and a gleam seemed to appear in her eyes. “You have a very nice planisphere.”

X hid the planisphere further from her view, and I replied for him, “Yes, we are from Ho-Oh’s Roost City. We both go to Rainbow Wing Academy.”

“It sparkles, and is pretty,” the Queen remarked, ignoring my introduction in favor for the planisphere. “The Queen thinks she would like it.”

I’m not sure if she’s a kleptomaniac, a jewel collector, or possibly a malicious being. Maybe it’s all the above.

“You don’t seem well-mannered for a queen,” X bluntly responded. “Who asks for someone’s belongings as soon as they meet them?”

Suddenly her yellow head turned a little blue, and she started to cry a little. She’s wimpy for a solely ruling queen. How the hell did she managed to be chosen as its ruler anyways? No reasonable monarch would appoint her as their successor. But this is a dream, nothing really makes sense, so...

X seemed to realize he messed up probably big time, then added, “Apologies, but I was told to never give it away.”

She blinked rapidly, before nodding, the blue fading away. “The Queen does not mind. The Queen is not crying.”

Sureeeeee.

“The Queen asks, would you listen to the Queen’s request, instead?”   
  


It seems that wandering travelers will always be asked to do errands for rulers, no matter where and when they are. 

“Of course we will!” I answered. “What do you need, Your Majesty?”

“The Queen and her people are troubled. Troubled by the restaurant at the edge of Crystal Forest,” she replied. “Birds that go into that restaurant don’t come out. They go in, but never out.”

This got awfully creepy real fast. But why can’t they just handle it themselves?

“So people disappear inside the restaurant,” X repeated.

Her head flushed slightly blue again as she started to cry. “The Queen was very scared. The Queen cried. The Queen asks if you from the outside can come to investigate. No one wants to go there. Not even the Queen.”

Jeez, set an example at least.

“Well, we’ll do it, Your Majesty, but can you give us the exact directions to there?” I asked.

Her head turned even more blue and she cried even more. “The Queen says she does not know. The Queen is too scared to go near there herself. Her people are also too scared to go near there.”

Wimpy doesn’t even cover her. Better to call her a pussy. 

“Don’t worry, Your Majesty,” X assured, bowing. “Y and I are very capable in battle, and have great intuition too. This would be nothing for us.”

How confident he seems! Or arrogant. I can’t tell. Probably arrogant, though he might just be comforting her.

She nodded, her head back to its normal yellow. “The Queen says thank you. The Queen thinks you outsiders are brave and nice.”

“It’s our honor of course, Your Majesty,” I replied, bowing, then turning to X. “Let’s go now X!”

And with that, we left to complete our mission. I wonder what lies ahead in this forest...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snarky Y is best Y
> 
> And happy birthday Plat. Even though you're not a queen here, you're...trying to not be a shitty person. And it shows.


	5. The First Request - The Restaurant of Many Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crystal Forest and the Restaurant: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyjJyNsAIZo  
Miru and Kaku's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qp8W6W3ztIA  
Gold's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJhvLaNvaWg  
Tensions: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ynq8VAalcU  
The Battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyRVlFzIWXw  
The Heavenly Star: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfVbh5unGUA  
The Migrant's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YlzL5Fel3g  
Walking in the Forest with X: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExeY005bXSc  
The Queen's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTadOUJJfpU

We’ve been walking for probably thirty minutes now, and we still haven’t found it using the Queen’s vague’s directions. Though I think where we are is the Crystal Forest. The plants and trees seem to be growing shiny crystals, just like a forest would.

“If only the Queen can make it easier to  _ find  _ it,” X groaned, slouching forward as he continued walking. 

“Yeah, shouldn’t she know the exact directions to it?” I agreed. “She presumably has the intelligence.”

He nodded. “I don’t really trust her, to be honest. I’m shocked how she can stand up straight without a spine, much less, managed to rule an entire world. There’s something off about her…”

“I think that too X, but this  _ is _ a dream. Nothing makes sense,” I pointed out, then sighed. “...Even though the forest wouldn’t stand out anyways in a very sparkly world. I’m not even sure this is the Crystal Forest.”

“You are correct, this is the Crystal Forest.”   
  
“AH!” I screamed, and turned around to see a shadowy...Tranquill thing. And then she flew away, leaving as quickly as she appeared. Good gods, I almost had a heart attack! If I could even have it. Do people here know when to make their presence known,  _ or  _ say proper goodbyes? What is up with scaring people like that?

X examined the trees and then the path ahead. “So if this is actually the forest, then the restaurant must be–”

“Happy new year! Happy new year!”

We both turned around and saw Miru and Kaku hopping excitedly. What the…?

“Happy new year!” they chorused.

“Uh, Miru and Kaku, since when do you ever say that?” I asked. 

“New Year's was two months ago,” X pointed out.

They went silent for a moment, before saying, “Merry winter, that’s true. Merry winter...Miru and Kaku felt sad that everyone forgot the winter festival...but the festival shall always live forever in Miru and Kaku’s hearts!”

They paused for a moment, then turned to me, “Merry winter? Who is this big, grumpy bird next to you?”

I laughed a little. “Ah...that’s X. You know, the ghost that lives in the library who hit Kaku when he tore a book?”

Kaku rubbed his head, wincing. “Merry winter...it hurt a lot. X is a big meanie.”   
  


I can’t argue against that, but how exactly do they remember that? This is a dream, right? 

“In my defense, you two weren’t listening to Y here on how to behave in the library!” X countered, even more irritated than before, or just as suspicious as I am. Hard to tell.

I playfully hit his wing. “Well now apologize to Kaku, dummy.”

He then leaned over to me and whispered, “Which one’s Kaku?”

“It’s the one with the green necktie scarf,” I whispered back.

He bent down, staring at Kaku right in the eye, “I’m sorry, and don’t do that again, okay?”

Kaku nodded. “Merry winter! Thank you X!”

I smiled, happy that the two could get to actually meet him for the first time. It seems like that the birds we know attending the eclipse are here. That’s definitely a nice welcome than total strangers made from our own minds...though Kaku bringing up one incident is pretty suspect. Are the other birds just part of our minds, or are they here, with us?

As if on cue, a loud shout came through the forest, “O NOBLE WARRIORS AND YOUNG STARS, BECOME DEAF TO THE TEMPTATIONS OF THIS WORLD!”

We turned to the left and saw Gold, feathers a lot messier than usual and some bloody scratches all over him. His eyes look a little crazed, then continued, “THIS WORLD IS REFLECTED BY A BROKEN MIRROR, REPEATING ONLY WHAT YOU HAVE SEEN AND NEVER TO SHOW MORE!”

“....What the fuck are you saying Gold?” X asked, glaring at him irritatedly.

I’m not sure if I should trust his words...on one hand, he has gotten us out of so much shit before, but on the other, he doesn’t look too okay. Does he have his fairy power reducing machine with him? Can he even bring it in a dream? Wait, Gold will act even more randomly in a dream...I should stop worrying.

“I MUST FREE YOU ALL!” he declared, and with that, he shot off into the forest. 

“Merry winter...Miru and Kaku are hungry!” the two kids said, seemingly oblivious to Gold’s rant of madness. “Merry winter...Miru and Kaku are going to the restaurant!”

“WAIT NO–” I cried, and with that, they ran off in the same path as Gold. Wait…

“We have to go after them, fast!” X called, and then flew off after them. I ran after him too, praying to the gods that they and Gold will come out of there alive.

* * *

After running and flying for who knows how long, we ended up at a strange building made up of beige bricks and a shiny light brown door. Looks plain, if it weren’t for the fact it was a possible murderhouse…

“Could this be the restaurant Gold and the children are heading for?” I wondered.

“The sign says, ‘Chez Corboss’,” X read, and I noticed he was shaking a lot. 

“Are you all right, X?” I questioned him.

He cleared his throat and regained his composure. “Don’t worry about me Y. I’m...okay.”

You don’t sound like it, but I won’t push you more. Though this sign is in French, which makes sense since it’s a restaurant, but I’m pretty bad at that. Chez means ‘at the house of’. Corboss is...it’s...damnit, I forgot. Probably should’ve taken French classes instead of English…but I know I saw that somewhere!

“This is probably the restaurant we’re looking for,” I simply said.

“Well  _ duh _ ,” he grumbled, and suddenly, he pulled his wings together, forming a giant, shadowy, night blue orb. He then slammed it into the door, breaking it down almost completely, and he ran in. I pulled out my spear from my bag, somehow still with me despite being in the dream world, and followed after, annoyed with his lack of planning, but since this is an emergency, so I can’t blame him.

We entered the restaurant, and I have to say, I'm pretty disappointed. This restaurant looks so plain, with only a long hall, a sign, and a big brown door behind it. It's really quiet too...it's unsettling.

“I don't like this," X muttered.

“Can’t be closed, the sign reads: ‘The shop has many orders, please be patient,’” I added.

“Time to go into the next room,” he grumbled, with another giant Shadow Ball, broke most of the door down...to another corridor looking exactly as before, except for a bucket of steaming hot water on the side with two white bird children in it.

“Merry winter! Merry winter! Warm and steamy! Warm and steamy!” they chanted.

“Miru! Kaku! There you are!” I cried, running over to them. I would’ve hugged them if they weren’t wet. “Why are you taking a bath?”

“Merry winter! Merry winter! Following instructions! Following instructions!” they chanted again.

“Look, Y,” X said, pointing at the sign: ‘Please clean yourselves here _ .’ _

“How sanitary of them,” I remarked. “Might be a high-class restaurant.”

“Merry winter! The next room!” they cried, opening the doors. I ran after them, holding the door just so I don’t see X destroying another one of them...and we ended up in the exact same room as before, except there was a bucket of cream in front of the sign and Miru and Kaku rubbing themselves in it.

“This place is like an onion,” I commented. “Go further in and you get the exact same thing.”

“Another sign,” X said, pointing at the sign that read ‘Please rub this cream into your hands, feet, and face. From the tips of your feathers all the way into your skin.’

“Cream? Before eating?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at it. “I don’t think celebrities usually moisturize before eating.”

“Merry winter! Cremirukaku!” they cried, then ran to the next room, leaving behind white footprints. “To the next room we go! Yayyyy!”

I ran after them to hold the door again, watching my step so I don’t slip on the cream. Much to my nonexistent shock, the next room was the exact same as before. Whoever owns this restaurant needs to be more creative.

“Merry win–ow, my eyes!” one of the children cried, shedding some tears. I noticed that in front of the sign was a bucket of...salt? What the fuck?

“Why would you put salt over cream!?” I asked, running over to one of them and try to rub off the salt.

He pulled away. “Merry winter! That’s what the instructions say!”

“Some stupid instructions!” X snapped.

“What does it say?” I asked, then read on the sign: ‘This is the last order. Please rub salt all over your body.’

“That’s weird,” I commented. “I doubt celebrities do  _ that _ .” I shuddered. “Gods have mercy if you somehow have a cut…”

“Merry winter...Miru and Kaku get to eat now! Hooray!” they cried, running to the next room. I guess they would want anything for food.

“Keep reading Y!” he snapped.

“All right, all right, calm down,” I muttered, then continued to read: ‘We are so sorry for all that. You did very well. Now, go ahead. We’ll be very happy to have you for dinner.’ 

...Wait, did I read that correctly?

“STOP, YOU TWO!” X screamed, running after them while he charged up another Shadow Ball. “SHE WANTS TO EAT YOU! NOT SERVE YOU!”

She!? And it looks like I read that correctly!

“LISTEN TO X!” I yelled at them, wincing as I hear the door clatter into pieces, revealing the kitchen. But the sight in it was what made my heart dropped.

“MMPH!” Gold attempted to scream, bound and gagged inside a giant pot of boiling water. Behind him, Dr. Esprit, now no longer on crutches, kept stirring him and Miru and Kaku, who were red and crying. What the fuck is going on and why is  _ she _ here?

“Ow! Ow! Mama, the bath’s too hot!!” they yelled, which made my heart dropped even more.

“Dr. Crocea,” X hissed, charging a large, brown seed-like object. “After the second chances we gave to you, you still returned back to your crimes?”

Esprit looked very confused, staring at X with surprising calmness. “What are you talking about, Mr. Evans? Aren’t they beings that shouldn’t belong to this queendom?”

“All of us in this room don’t belong here at all!” I countered, glaring at her. “Don’t give us such excuses Esprit, not after what you had done to  _ us _ !”

“I was told to capture anyone who came in here!” she protested. “I don’t know who said that to me, but they said if I don’t, they’ll destroy this world!”

I’m not sure if she’s lying or not, but she looks really confused right now. Oh wait, is her wing turning gray? Oh no….

Before I could say anything else, a giant seed fell onto her head, exploding and causing her to yelp and her wing to revert, grabbing for her eyes. From the corner of my eye, I saw X ready to charge at her. Oh gods...

“X, stop!” I yelled at him. “She has type advantage over you! In both ways!”

“She technically does to you too,” he snarled.

“Just let me deal with her!” I ordered.

He thought for a moment, then nodded. “Do it, Y!”

I charged forward, kicking down the pot to drop the hot water onto a less distracted Esprit. She screamed as Gold and the kids fell on her. They quickly scrambled away, hissing in pain, except for Gold, who attempted to roll away. I then grabbed her by the collar feathers, and jabbed my spear at her right thigh _ . _ I then threw her down onto the floor away from the hot water, where thick vines suddenly sprouted underneath and ensnared her.

“Know your enemy and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles, eh?” he remarked, and I turned around to see him actually grinning for once. “Impressive work, Y.” He then glared down at her, a terrifying glint in his eye. “So do you want me to deal with her?”

I glanced down at her, hissing from the burns and wound, then shook my head. “I think the hot water’s enough. Just stay where you are.”

X begrudgingly nodded, then tightened the vines. When I took a closer look at Gold, I realized he looked a lot more crazy than before. Probably might be the heat messing with his mind, but I think I rather untie him first and let myself get deaf in a dream later.

After cutting his ropes off and untying his gag, he gasped, “Curse you, you evil witch! Once I ascend, I shall–”

“Save it for later Gold,” I snapped, seeing that Miru and Kaku seem to have quickly recovered from being cooked alive in favor of worrying over the wounded Esprit. Those two kids are either fortunate or unfortunate for never having to know their mom was a genocidal, DILF obsessed maniac. Probably going to be fortunate in this case since I don’t think she knows what’s going on either.

“Merry winter! Merry winter! Mama! Mama! Are you okay?” they badgered her as she continued cursing from the burns I gave to her. “They suddenly attacked you out of nowhere and you seem hurt!”

She squinted, shaking her head. “...Miru? ...Kaku? What...what are you two doing here? You two can’t be...that dangerous…”

“Merry winter! We heard there was a restaurant, and we were hungry!” they answered. “So we came in!”

She shook her head quickly, wincing from the wound I gave to her. “This isn’t an actual restaurant! This is some kind of trap that someone told me to set up! And you two looked like horrible beasts until that hot water poured on to me...”

She winced from the burns even more. “Ugh...can you let me go and have someone get some Rawst Berries, cool water, and a towel? Quickly please...the kids and I are hurting a lot…”

“Uh doctor, we’re in a dream,” I pointed out. “You can just...maybe will yourself to feel better. Or wait a little. I’ll get you four some water though.”

“Oh yeah, I remember,” she said. “Thank you, Ms. Gabena.” She then squirmed a little in her vines. “But it would be nice if I can get out of here…”

The vines receded back into the floor and X went to help her up, probably his way of apologizing. I looked around the room for a faucet, two towels, and a big bucket, then realized that Gold had already vanished. Weird. I would’ve expected he had more to comment about this. 

When I found the things I needed, I picked up the bucket and filled it up, then got a towel. The doctor seems to be in less pain now. She’s not grimacing so much and the wound on her thigh is closing. The children are back to their lively selves, gorging on the remaining vegetables from the pot. I then washed the bloodied tip of my spear then put it away. I picked up the bucket, keeping the water going for a safe measure, and brought it over to Dr. Esprit.

“Thank you, Ms. Gabena,” she murmured, then turned to the kids running around. “Miru! Kaku! Get over here so I can treat your burns!”

The two quickly ran over to her, and instantly fussed over by her as she drenched them in water. She kept murmuring apologies to them while she did so, severely confusing them since they didn’t really seem to know or care on what she did. When they were done, she started to wash herself in water and was quickly done.

“All right kids, let’s go find some more food,” she announced, then rubbed her chin, which must be hurting less now. “Unless you’re still hungry.”

They shook their heads. “Merry winter! The vegetables were tasty enough! Let’s go have some fun!” 

The doctor chuckled. “Well if you insist.” She then turned to us. “Want to come with us?”

“Well, we have to report back to the Queen…” X replied. “She sent us here to investigate, after all.”

She nodded. “That’s understandable...though I can’t help but wonder who made me set this trap here…”

Made her set a trap…?

“The bigger question is how did you manage to set up a restaurant like this when we’ve been here for like what, an hour? Two?” I wondered.

She shrugged. “I got lost in the shiny forest and then found a building and decided to take shelter. It already had a bunch of kitchen supplies so I decided to make myself something, and then a voice said I have to go set up a trap.”

“I presumed there were other birds who entered here before you?” X asked, clearly disgusted.

She shook her head. “It was only just Higure and the children.”

X frowned. “That’s weird. The Queen claimed this restaurant was opened for a while and multiple other birds went missing here.” 

“She’s most likely the paranoid type and thought making up a story will drive you to investigate me,” Dr. Esprit suggested. “Which paid off, since I have no idea who made me do it and really why I did it.”

Now we have more reasons to be suspicious about the Queen…

“We should go now,” I said. “We don’t want to keep the Queen waiting.”

“Yeah, and to answer the question about this,” X agreed.

We then left the restaurant, content with what we all came here for. Miru and Kaku charged out of there in full speed, and instantly, they were running into the forest.

“Merry winter! Let’s go have funnnnn!” Miru cried.

“Kids! Wait!” the doctor called, about to run after them when she suddenly froze in her steps.

“Oh my, a restaurant!” an unfamiliar voice cried. “Finally, some food!”

“Doctor, what’s wrong?” I asked, walking up behind her to see a large Talonflame, holding a torch in his wing. He had scruffy, thick feathers and a large brown hat that had a long white feather on its right and long red feather on its left. But what were the most noticeable about him was that he had a very dark gray, almost black, pupil in his left eye, a blood red pupil in his right eye, and he looks like someone I have met before. 

He looked down at her, then smiled. “Why hello there miss. Are you the owner of this restaurant? You seem to be the ‘Corboss’.”

“No, and it’s closed anyways,” she spat. “Go look for food somewhere else.”

She then shoved him to the side and stormed into the forest, quickly disappearing from view. I think I know what’s up…

“This isn’t actually a restaurant, we were sent here by the Queen to investigate it,” X added.

“You don’t seem to be from around here,” I commented. 

He shrugged. “I don’t know that. All I remember is that I woke up in this world, and I have to do something! I don’t know what it is though.”

That sounds a lot like us…

“But I don’t mind!” he continued cheerfully. “I like being a migrant! Journeying to where, I don’t know! But it’s nice to know more!” He then frowned. “But journeys aren’t fun when you don’t have any good food.” He then turned to the forest, confused. “And that woman with you is awfully grumpy...wonder what happened to her.”

If he’s really who I think he is, damn, talk about karma. Even though it’s only in a dream...   
  


“Perhaps there’s some berries in the forest,” X suggested, clearly irritated with him. “They’ll probably keep you full.”

He nodded. “Well yes, but it gets boring, you know?” He then sighed, and trudged to the forest. “But to find berries I go.”

And with that, he left to go find his snack.

“...I’m not sure if we should have stopped by at the restaurant now,” X commented.

“Come on X, we had to save Gold’s and the kids,” I reprimanded him with a playful smack. “Now, let’s go and meet up with the Queen.”

We then entered the forest, walking peacefully together. I didn’t dare to speak up to ruin such a wonderful silence that will be gone soon, instead just admiring the beautiful crystals that embedded in the forest with X. After so long in the library, something like this is really just a dream for him...

“Y...do you wish that we can be like this forever?” X asked quietly.

I nodded. “Yeah...yeah I do. It’s so beautiful and quiet, you can finally be free to wander in the outside world, and we can enjoy it together…” I sighed. “But this is all just a dream, and we will wake up in the morning.”

He sighed. “A wise yet painful view...and to think this will be my last grasp on the beauty of the outside world in this form too…” He then looked up to the sky, a small smile on his face. “But I don’t mind, as long as I can spend these last few minutes with you...”

We spent a few more minutes walking, when suddenly, a familiar fanfare disturbed the peace. Coming from ahead, the Queen appeared, red from her neck to her beak. Where did she come from!? Do people really like appearing out of nowhere here?

We both bowed to her. “Good greetings, Your Majesty,” I greeted.

“We have defeated the restaurant owner,” X reported. “The restaurant’s now closed.”

“It seems she was a misguided bird, because someone has told her to set it up to trap someone who would destroy this world,” I continued, then gave her a suspicious glare. “Though you said that she had been capturing other wandering birds recently, when she claimed that it was only three birds before us she caught.”

“The Queen is very grateful,” she replied, bowing to us repeatedly. “Thank you, guests from far away. Thank you.” She then stood straight up, now more serious. “And do not worry about who ordered that evil bird to make the Queen’s people sad and scared, or what she said. The Queen knows well of this land, and there is no one mean here that will do it. That evil bird is simply lying to you so travelers from afar will not be mean to her.”

X glared at her suspiciously. “So you’re not even going to try and investigate if there’s really someone out here trying to cause chaos in this world, and manipulating people to do it? Or even admit that you lied to us just so we’re more likely to do your job for you?”

The Queen shrunk into her cape and shook her head. “The Queen knows that is an evil bird. She made the Queen’s people disappear. She is not a good bird, and wants travelers from afar to believe her she’s a good bird.”

This Queen sounds like a little kid even more, but I can’t blame her, since she doesn’t know her well. Dr. Esprit may have killed a lot of people and nearly instigated a genocide against humanity, and now, trick and cook people who enter that restaurant, she doesn’t seem to want to activately harm any of us now. Hell, the worst she can manage now is a grumpy attitude. But the Queen isn’t exactly innocent here either, if what Dr. Esprit said is true, which I think it is.

The Queen straightened up, walking towards me. “The Queen would like to reward you. Please accept her gift.”

She pulled out a small red, rocky gem from her cape and placed it in my hands. I examined it, noticing it that it also had some orange tints in it as well.

“Thank you, Your Majesty!” I said, bowing down. “This is very lovely!” I turned to X, who no longer was glaring at her but still seemed pretty on the edge. “What is this?”

He examined it for a few moments, before saying, “That’s a garnet. It came from the French word for pomegranate.”

“It does look like one!” I agreed, then pocketed it.

“The Queen is still troubled,” she continued. “The Queen asked, will you listen to the Queen’s next request?”

“How do you get so much trouble in such a peaceful world like this?” X commented.

Exactly my thoughts. What really is up with this world? And are we truly asleep? Of course we are, what am I asking?

She shook her head. “The Queen does not know. But she knows that the flowers in the garden are going to be blown away.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Blown away? Do you mean a typhoon is coming?”

She shook her head, and her head turned blue as she started to cry. “The garden at the outskirts of the town’s going to explode. The Queen is scared. The Queen is crying.”

Where the hell do you get gardens like these!?

“We’ll be honored to help you, Your Majesty,” X assured, bowing. “We have proved to you once of our capabilities, and we will do so again.”

I nodded. “Just leave it to us! Let’s go X.”

And with that, we both rushed towards the town, as the Queen cried, “The Queen says thank you!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a lot of music, and a surprisingly long chapter. Also this is the part of the game that got me pissed off the most about Shuu, going from "You're absolute scum and I hate you but god, your life sucks so I'll just enjoy hating you" to "Fuck you, I hope you choke on a dick and die you thirsty little bitch ass." Emma at least has a reason why she cooked her kids and Gold, it was on accident and her mind's being tricked by some outside force. Shuu's just "Oh I'll just eat them because I can do whatever the fuck I want in a dream, I'm not being influenced by anything else". Much of fandom completely ignores it and shows him as "uwu gay dork who's secretly a great dad". Even the creator acts like that, with heaping Shuu with a lot of attention and sympathetic moments, and the characters not giving a shit about how those two kids went from having no home, to being taken care of a guy who acts like he doesn't give a shit about them most of the time and willing to kill them and eat them, even if it isn't permanent. Fuck off.
> 
> Here's the link to the scene in this game: https://lparchive.org/Hatoful-Boyfriend-Holiday-Star/Update%2035/


	6. The Second Request - The Exploding Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting another chapter this week because it's X's birthday. And also I'm starting to make progress with the next story so I can afford more time.
> 
> Fleeing Civilians and Bombings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw  
Rakutsu's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4  
Ruby's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBF8JYLNCuc  
Queen's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTadOUJJfpU  
The Migrant's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YlzL5Fel3g

When we arrived at the town center, the shadowy villagers fled from up ahead, crying, “The flowers blew up! The garden exploded!”.

“Well that was easy,” X remarked dryly. 

“No need for specific directions too,” I agreed, then started running towards the ruckus the villagers are fleeing from.

When we arrived there, we saw the garden, which had lovingly trimmed flower bushes, various other flowers all over it, and a pond. It would indeed be very beautiful if it weren’t for the fact there were massive black holes on it, like someone just painted black spots over their finished painting. Next to the pond, an enraged Ruby scanned all over the area, smoke coming out of his beak, as Gold clutched his fluffy wing, golden sparks flying all over from him.

“O Hallowed Magician of White Water!” Gold begged. “Leave the cleaning fires–”

“Be quiet for one moment!” Ruby snapped, pulling his wing away as he clutched his head. “Do you want such a beautiful place in this village to be destroyed to the barbarism of explosives!? Either you help me find the culprit of this madness, or leave me be Higure!”

Talk about deja vu. First Miru and Kaku wreck the student council room and his tree, then Laetitia tries to bomb the school he goes to and he has to work with Gold’s batshit insane yet extremely effective plan, and now someone bombs a pretty garden and he’s trying to stop it. Poor Ruby can’t not be a bomb victim even in a dream either. This year in general seems to really like throwing bombs at us.

“Hey Ruby!” I called to him, and he turned to me, sighing in relief. 

“Oh thank the gods for your presence here Y!” he cried, and it looked like he’s almost about to cry. “Please...shut up this stupid blabbering mad bird and help me try to figure out who did this!”

“You don’t even know who bombed the garden?” X questioned.

He shook his head. “No...Evans, right?”

X nodded. “Yeah that’s me.”

“There seems to be time bombs hidden within the flowers!” he continued. “The garden exploded itself, and I didn’t see anything else suspicious here!”

“Nothing can grow if nothing is destroyed–” Gold started, looking a lot more pissed.

“Shut up!” Ruby screamed at him, and much to my surprise, that yellow aura started to become more aggressive, ready to surge at Ruby as Gold glared at him. Oh no, he’s starting to become even more insane in a dream!

I went up to Gold, and held him by the wing. “Gold, please calm down. He’s just a little irritated. He doesn’t understand.”

Gold relaxed and the aura dimmed, but not fully faded away. “But the misty veil blinds him from the importance of such flames. It is my duty to sweep it away.”

“Just please don’t interfere with this, all right?” I asked.

Gold sulked, the aura growing a little brighter, but at least he didn’t protest. Ruby and X shot me looks of relief. I examined the area, commenting, “This is some awfully meticulously planned terrorism.”

“Have you made any enemies in the past few hours?” X asked exasperatedly.

“I haven’t talked to anyone much at all, no,” Ruby answered. “They all seem quite relaxed too…”

“So there’s another deeper motive,” I continued, staring down at the bombs with my hand on my chin. “If we just–”

Another large explosion rang through the garden, and I was tackled to the ground.

“What the fu–”

“Y, are you all right?” X asked, and I realized he was on me.

“Y-yeah…”

“Even more explosions!?” Ruby exclaimed, on the ground and staring at a giant, smoking hole just a little ahead of me. Holy Xerneas, that was a close one!

X clambered off of me, letting me stand up and take my spear out of my bag. I pointed it at the hole, then cried, “Show yourself, coward!”

“Come and fight us!” Ruby cried, and I can feel the air growing both hotter and colder, a sign both of them are preparing their attacks. 

Gold raised his wing, the aura around him growing more aggressive. “Edel Blau, don’t–”

Much to all of our shock, out of the hole came a Rakutsu, covered in soot. He wore a radiant and charming smile, much in contrast of what he just did before, then broke into coughs. “ _ Cough!  _ Oh hello everyone!  _ Cough!  _ You’re all still safe!”

“R-Rakutsu!?” I exclaimed. 

“Well, this garden was just ruined and one of your bombs nearly hit me and Y!” Ruby explained, glaring at him intensely. 

“Why the hell did you do that!?” I asked.

His face suddenly turned grave. “I felt something off about this place, so I decided to take drastic matters. I’m sorry for the ruckus I caused.”

“And how is throwing in time bombs at a public garden going to solve it?” X asked, obviously concerned and irritated. “Or a simple apology?”

“And how do you know this place is actually dangerous?” Ruby added, glaring at him.

Rakutsu thought for a moment. “Hmmm...call it just pure intuition, but when I woke up in this world and ran into the doctor, she begged me to arrest her, which is definitely strange even in a dream world. I then was urged by some villagers to meet the Queen, and she struck me as odd. No rational ruler would have such a childish demeanor, so logically, it seems like a ruse.” He then looked all around the once beautiful garden, now covered in steaming holes everywhere. “So I decided to strike where it will hurt the most for her to see if it really is one.”

“That is no excuse to making a burning heap of this garden!” Ruby exclaimed. 

“That’s certainly not making yourself look better either,” I remarked, though my anxieties of this world were rising from his explanation. It seems I’m not alone either about how this dream is off....

“Oh Apostle, bless the flames–” Gold started, but I covered his mouth.

“Either way, you have to explain this to her,” X pointed out irritatedly. “She was really worried about this garden you know. And you better find some valid excuse for it too, not that I have any doubt you’ll make one up.”

“Well yes–” Rakutsu started as he took a step forward, but suddenly, he lurched backwards and fell straight down into hole he came from again. 

“Aaaaaaadieuuuuuuu…” he called as he fell down, down, down...to who knows where.

“What the fuck!?” I exclaimed.

“What just happened!?” Ruby asked, staring down into the hole.

“He just fell,” X answered dryly. “Into a hole.”

Gold sighed, his aura growing brighter. “Oh brave Apostle, for doing such a dangerous yet noble deed. You will be missed.”

“Rakutsu!?” I called down there. “Are you okay!?”

No reply. It’s just a hole.

  
  
“BLAKE!?” Ruby yelled even louder into the hole, shaking really badly. “THIS BETTER NOT BE A JOKE!”

“Uh Ruby, this is a dream,” I pointed out. “Rakutsu’s fine in the real world, most likely.”

But what about us?

“But if he ever enters it again, it will spell doom!” Gold cried, then flew away. “I must undertake a drastic mission…”

“...I hope he’s all right,” I said.

“Even though he’s a baffling idiot, he still worries me with his words,” Ruby muttered, then  spread his wings. “But thank you for being here, Y and Evans. I have to go find out how to restore this garden. Goodbye!”

“Bye Ruby!” I called as he flew away.

“Well, mission accomplished,” X remarked, staring at the holes. “And we didn’t even have to lift a feather.” 

  
I nodded, trying to focus on that instead of Rakutsu’s worries. “The best kind of missions. Now, let’s go outside and find the Queen.”

And together, we left the garden, my worries still growing despite our successful and quick finishing of a mission.

* * *

We were back in the town square, anticipating that the Queen would come here because it’s closer than to the castle. It was dead silent, and there was nobirdie around us. I can’t blame them though. 

“It seems we’ve been here for a while now,” X remarked. “Feels weird that we’ve been only at the garden for several minutes, yet we’ve been dealing with Esprit even longer.”

“Time passes differently in a dream, doesn’t it?” I agreed. “Months can pass by in a dream you got from a ten minute nap.”

Silence reigned for several moments. I contemplated if I should express my concerns. X is happy to be here, and I am too, but this place...this place scares me a lot. Yes we can sleep, yes we can dream, so it shouldn’t be a big deal. We could just be vividly dreaming, but Rakutsu and his suspicions...he’s a professional at these kinds of things, so I feel I should listen to him. And everyone else, acting like themselves...are they sleeping, sharing the same dream? That is in no way natural.

“Y? What’s the matter?” X asked.

I jumped slightly. “Ah...it’s just, I’m bothered about this place. Dr. Esprit somehow believing Gold and her own children are dangerous monsters, Rakutsu’s explanation...this sounds so off.” I sighed. “I know this is a dream, and perhaps this is me and you subconsciously still believing she’s a bad bird and Rakutsu is just paranoid like that, but the Queen’s patheticness, everyone acting like they did in the real world, and that conductor–”

X put a wing on my shoulder. “It’s okay Y. I understand you’re worried.” He sighed, looking at the sparkling skies. “I know that with a death like that, you would be scared of everything that looks good. I am too from the things you said. This is a dream, nothing makes sense. It’s probably our subconsciousness throwing everything at us.”

I sighed again. “I know, I know, but nothing can just calm down my nerves. I’m still scared.”

“Take some deep breaths, Y,” he advised. “Just remind yourself you’re still asleep.”

Before I could start doing so, a familiar voice greeted, “Hello again!” We turned around to see the self-proclaimed Migrant once again. “Are there any good restaurants or cafes here?”

Gods, why do you have to make  _ this guy _ show up in our dream, of all people, assuming we’re correct on who he is? Now I’m both anxious and pissed.

X shrugged. “We don’t know, we haven’t seen any. Have you found any berries in the forest?”

He shook his head sadly. “I’m too hungry to focus...and I hope the village here will have more food.”

X sighed, not covering his irritation with dealing with him at all, and pulled three sugar cubes he had apparently hiding in his hood. Why didn’t he just give it to him earlier!? 

“This is not much, but I picked them up in the River of Heaven,” X said. “They got mixed in with the stars.”

“Oooo!” he cried, and quickly took it from him, staring at them in awe. “I heard that diamonds and sugar cubes float through the Starry Field! I heard they’re really good.” He then gave him an uncertain look. “Are you sure?”

“Just take it and find more food on a better mind,” X insisted exasperatedly.

The Migrant gobbled the cubes then grinned, which would honestly be a nice and sweet sight if it weren’t for the fact we both want him to fuck off and eat a Mismagius’s pussy in hell. 

“Thank you! Now I can continue on my journey! I’ll repay you someday, somehow!”

Please do that by never talking to us, Trevor, the doctor, or Miru and Kaku ever again. And also be dragged into an orgy of Mismagius.

And with that, he left on to his merry way. Instantly, I turned to X, confused and irritated how he couldn’t have made him fuck off earlier. “Why didn’t you give it to him earlier?”

He pointed towards the forest. “The forest is right there.” He then took out some more sugar cubes, and gulped them down. “Believe me, I don’t want to give out these really good sugar cubes to a smogbag like him. But as long as we can keep him away, I’m golden.”

I raised an eyebrow. “They have sugar cubes floating in the River of Heaven?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, they taste like stars.” He grinned. “It’s sweeter than I can ever describe.” He then pulled some out of his hood. “Want some?”

I nodded, putting my hand out. If they can make him smile like that, I’ll gladly take it. “Sure!”   
  


“Then after that, we should start going back to the castle,” X said, and as if on cue, loud fanfare boomed through the town square.

“That’s the Queen’s cue,” she announced redundantly. “Her Royal Highness, the Queen!”

Oh wow, how convenient.

“Greetings, Your Majesty,” I said to her, bowing.

X bowed too. “The bird who was causing the explosions in your garden fell into a hole and disappeared.”

I turned to the garden, and winced. “Yeah, but now there’s a lot of holes in there.”

I turned back to her to reassure– _ holy shit, is that another blue head coming out of her head? _

Suddenly, it vanished, and her head reverted back to yellow. She then said, “The Queen is relieved. The people who disturb the peace in this world are scary.”

What...what the  _ fuck?  _ Did I imagine that? I hope to gods that was just my imagination. Gods, I’m glad I don’t have a body and maybe in a dream, or else I might pass out.

“It is time for the Queen’s reward,” she continued. “Please accept the Queen’s jewel.”

She then pulled a blue, shiny stone, which is pretty, but not enough to make my adrenaline to slow down.

“That’s a lovely stone…” I murmured. “What is it?”

“I-It’s a lapis lazuli,” X answered, constantly glancing between me and the Queen. I think he saw it too…

“Will you listen to the Queen’s request?” she asked.

“Well of course, Your Majesty,” I replied instinctively. 

Her head turned blue again, and she cowered a little. “The Queen is very troubled. It looks like it might rain, and the Queen is in a terrible position.”

This gets even weirder and possibly more ominous every minute.

“Have you considered an umbrella?” X asked very sarcastically.

She shook her head. “It has never rained ever since this kingdom was created. But there are dark clouds gathering over at Mt. Pudding.”   
  
“Mt. Pudding?” I asked.

Well now I know who will be there.

“Mt. Pudding is a tall, tall mountain,” she continued. “The clouds at the peak might slip off and slide down to the Queen’s palace.”

“How is it a problem with the palace getting wet?” I questioned. 

Maybe it’s correlation with how it’ll easily break like her whenever she’s faced with a little inconvenience?

“It looks sturdy enough,” X agreed, staring at her with a little suspicion that confirmed he saw her extra head. “It should be fine with a little storm, never mind sprinkling…”

She shook her head. “The Queen is troubled. If the Queen’s palace gets wet…”

Suddenly, another blue head. But in a blink, it vanished.

“The Queen will cry,” she finished.

Oh fuck...I’m 80% sure I didn’t fucking imagine that. She looks normal now...but what else is she hiding? But this is a dream...dream can throw in weird stuff like this...right?

X seemed to be trembling a little. “Why...would you start crying...from a little rain?”

I bowed shakily. “It will be f-fine...Your Majesty. We will protect...your palace. Trust us.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday X! I'm sorry this isn't a centric chapter for you, but I swear you will get a lot more material focusing on you in the next chapter and the next story!
> 
> And on that Mismagius line...I wrote that while I was sleepy. I didn't change it because it was really funny. Also he deserved it cause fuck that guy


	7. The Third Request - The Approaching Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4  
Battle with Gold: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo8wCrwLejw  
Encounter with Gold and the Drowning Bird: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw  
Talking with Nergui: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfVbh5unGUA  
Nergui's True Name: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-BvjFAdsfs  
The Queen's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTadOUJJfpU

After a quiet and uneventful journey through the sparkly valleys and hills, and unsurprisingly paths and caverns filled with bright crystals through the mountains, X and I arrived at Mt. Pudding...which is literally just pudding. As a mountain. With some pink whip cream and some fruit slices on it, and a cherry on the top. 

“You can’t get any more ‘Mt. Pudding’ with that, huh?” I remarked.

“I didn’t think it was  _ literally _ pudding,” X agreed.

“AHHHHHHHHH!” a familiar screaming came from a short distance away.

“Calm down Black!” another familiar voice cried. “Screaming won’t help!”

We turned around, and saw the familiar mass of red, blue, and white hyperventilating, while a stressed Trevor tried to hold him back...in a nun outfit? I really do think he has a fetish for crossdressing now…

“I knew Black would be here, but I didn’t expect to see you here, Trevor!” I called towards them.

Trevor turned to me, then smiled cheerfully. “Oh hi Y! You’re here too?” His eyes suddenly lost that cheer when he turned to X. “And hi X. You’re with her too?”

“It seems so,” X shrugged.

“It seems you two are always together, even in this dream, huh?” he remarked, trying unsuccessfully to hide the resentment in his voice and eyes. It seems that only X is aware, since he coughed awkwardly, not looking at him in the eye. Trevor...you are a really bad liar. Do you really think you can hide anything from me when we’ve known each other for so long? I wish I can help you right now, but because of the situation, I really can’t do that until later.

“Well...yeah we arrived on the same train,” I said, hoping that would dispel the awkwardness in the air. “We’re on a quest for the Queen of this world. What about you?”   
  


He glanced at Black. “I...guess I’m the Votaress of Pudding now.”

Where did you get a nun costume in this world?

“So I guess Black is–”

Black puffed his chest out. “THE BELOVED GUARDIAN DEITY OF THIS LAND!”

Can’t get anymore guardian deity with those Reshiram horn...hair...things on his head and that turbine tail of it.

“Shouldn’t gods be calm and composed?” X asked.

He started flying up frantically. “YEAH, BUT THE RAIN IS GOING TO DESTROY THIS MOUNTAIN!”

“I keep telling him to wait, because of course weather changes quickly in the mountains!” Trevor groaned. 

Talk about hitting two birds with one stone. Even though that’s mean.

“Considering how the Queen claims rain hasn’t fallen since the kingdom was created, waiting it out doesn’t seem to be an option,” X pointed out.

“I SHALL STOP THE RAIN BY FLAPPING THEM AWAY!” Black declared, flying upwards.

“YOU CAN’T GET RID OF RAIN CLOUDS WITH WING FLAPPING BLACK!” Trevor yelled at him.

“And if the clouds get blown down the mountain, the Queen will be...sad,” X said in a very ominous tone that sent Black flying down.

I looked up, and noticed the clouds spreading from the summit. “The clouds are coming from the summit, how about we go up there and investigate instead?”

“I’ll take you up there Y!” Trevor offered.

Black gave him a questioning look. “NO OFFENSE TREVOR, BUT YOU’RE PROBABLY TOO WEAK TO CARRY Y.” He turned to me, and bent down. “HITCH A RIDE WITH ME Y!”   
  


“I’ll just fly then,” X shrugged.

“I’ll...stay here then,” Trevor sighed. 

I nodded. “Yeah, I saw the Queen’s palace from one of the nearby mountains’ summits. It seems to be south from here, and it’s not that far since we seemed to be here on time.”

He cheered up a little. “Yeah, I’ll call for backup when needed.”

  
“Then it’s settled!” I declared then climbed on, waving at Trevor as Black took flight, with X following after.

We swiftly arrived at the summit, where by then, the clouds made the sky dark and it started to rain. 

“HURRY!” Black cried. “WE HAVE TO FLAP OUT THE RAIN!” 

Right after he said that, the rain started pouring harder. 

“Right over there,” X said then pointed at something in the caramel. Much to our surprise, we saw a pair of legs sticking out from the caramel, waving frantically in the air, seeming to make more clouds and the rain to come down harder. What the fuck!? 

“That’s probably the reason why it’s raining,” I said as I climbed off of Black. “We have to get them out, quick.”

“WELL THAT’S EASY!” Black remarked. “I’LL JUST PULL THEM OUT!”

He then flew over the bird, and was about to grab their legs when suddenly, a shining white ball lined with golden aura rammed into his head.

“AH!” he cried, losing his balance a little.

I looked around. “Where did that–”

  
My eyes were suddenly blinded by brilliant golden light, and I fell backwards, grabbing for it.

“AUGH! MY EYES!”

I blinked rapidly, black dots dancing in my vision. I stood up, panting heavily, but almost slipped. 

“Wooooaahhhh!” Good gods, pudding is  _ not _ a good surface.

“Higure, you fu–” X cried.

“SILENCE EINHERJAR!” a familiar voice screamed, and when the dots disappeared, I saw an enraged Gold, flying above us as dark golden aura engulfed him. 

“W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?” Black screeched, and I saw his entire back was stuck in the caramel. “YOU’RE STOPPING US FROM SAVING THAT BIRD! AND YOU’RE MAKING MY MOUNTAIN TURN INTO GOO!”

“YOU DARE STOP THIS NATURAL COURSE OF THE MOON’S TEMPEST?” he screeched. “THE TEMPEST CLEANSES WHAT IS TAINTED!”

“But the Queen’s palace and this mountain will be destroyed!” I protested. “And we don’t want to have an unhappy Queen!”

“THE MOON’S TEMPEST IS A SACRED CLEANSING!” he screamed. “THIS HERETIC PREVENTS IT TO SERVE THE DEMON OF PRIDE, AND I, THE SERAPH OF ARCEUS, SHALL DO BATTLE AGAINST THOSE WHO FIGHT AGAINST THE RECREANT!”

Gods, he really isn’t okay! Normally he would listen to me, but it seems his fairy power makes him be aggressive towards everything!

The rain poured harder, as he slammed down a wave of electricity. Black screamed, while I cringed from the shock. X however, was unaffected, thankfully because of his resistance towards it. 

“DAMNIT!” Black screamed, struggling to break free but it’s clear from the small black burns, he’s too weak to do so. 

“You’re the guardian deity of this mountain!” I protested, then clutched my chest from the sharp ache in there. “Shouldn’t you be able to have some control over it?”

Before Black could respond, another white orb lined with golden aura slammed down into him. His eyelids fell, then beak then went slack.

I turned to Gold, glaring down at Black as a night blue shadowy arrow looped around him. I gave him my own death glare, hopefully to intimidate him.

“GOLD! STOP THIS!” I yelled at him, hoping he’ll listen to me.

Before Gold could respond, it landed on his shadow. Instantly, it burst into night blue fire-like energy around him.

“Back down, Higure,” X warned, and the summit suddenly became more frigid than it was before. “I really don’t want to fight you, but if I must…” A biting wind flew through the air, and the rain grew harder.

Gold snarled, ignoring his threat and shot down giant blades of golden wind at him. X suddenly melted into his shadow, the air sliced where he once was. It made me tumble, but I quickly crawled away from Gold’s sight, trying to grab for my spear and swallow the pain as I went. I reached to a more distant place and was about to throw when he turned to me. He then sent down the blades of wind, and I rolled away, wincing from the pain again. The “ground” jiggled from the attack, and I nearly fell into the caramel. I really don’t wanna do this...

“GOLD!” I yelled, hissing from my chest pain. “IT’S ME! EDEL BLAU! I’M TELLING YOU TO STOP!”

“Your soul has been stolen by Irkalia’s Echo,” he responded coldly. “There is no Edel Blau there.”

He charged several more blades of wind, but stopped when X burst from Gold’s shadow, charging at his stomach with his beak. Gold screeched in pain, as X pulled him down into the caramel. X pushed him in until it covered up to the bottom half of his wings. 

“UGH! UGH!” Gold cried, struggling from the carmel.

“And now, to make sure you don’t cause more trouble,” X said, then started to rapidly flap his wings, summoning a flurry of black feathers that covered Gold all over until no white feathers peeked out from him. When he saw Gold poorly forming a dull golden ball of energy, X then whispered something into his ear, and he slumped down, stopping the preparation. His aura faded in color too, now a gentle shade of yellow.

X melted away into the shadow, appearing next to me. He then helped me up, then pointed at the suffocating bird, legs shaking even more frantically as the rain poured harder. “Quick, we have to rescue them. Don’t worry about Higure, I whispered an incantation that makes him demotivated to attack.”

I nodded, staggering up, then clutched my chest again. I willed for it to stop, and my body listened, somewhat. The pain lessened over time, and I felt more comfortable.

I entered the caramel, treading carefully and quickly as I could, while X flew over to that bird. He then grabbed one of their legs, and pulled. I finally arrived, and pulled another of their legs too. With some tugging, we managed to free them, and much to our surprise, it was the professor, in her true aged, Xatu form, eyes tightly shut, and torso and head covered in caramel. 

“Professor!?” I exclaimed.

“Platina!?” X cried.

“Professor?” she asked. “I don’t remember being a professor. I’m Nergui.” 

Well that’s weird. 

X became crestfallen, but he regained his composure and flew over to the ground with her foot in his talons. “Let’s get you onto the ground first.” He then gently placed her down and landed, helping her to get up.

“So you don’t remember anything at all?” I asked, rubbing off the caramel from her shoulder.

She shook her head, and she started crying, the rain pouring harder for her. When I looked up, I noticed there were more clouds too, confirming our suspicions. “In fact, I don’t remember anything. All I know is that I lost my name, and ate my eyes.”

WHAT THE FUCK!?

I could hear X gulp, whether it’s from fear or from nausea, I couldn’t tell. “You...ate your eyes?” he asked hesitantly, swaying a bit.

“If a bird eats his beak, he’ll die, but if a bird eats his eyes, he’ll be fine,” she answered, completely missing the point.

I have a feeling that the more we talk with her, the more she’ll ruin this fairytale atmosphere...but then again, this world is most likely using that as a ruse anyways, with Rakutsu’s suspicions, that creepy head growing Queen, and her insistence to stop rain. And I’ve read some old fairy tales once, and they all had some creepy stuff, so that’s also a thing.

She sighed. “But even without my eyes, I tried to look, and look, and look in the mud…” She started sobbing even more.

I wiped off some more caramel. “It’s okay Nergui, we have your name.”

“Your name is Platinum,” X answered.

She stopped, looking up at him. “Platinum?” she repeated.

He nodded, clearly relieved he can instantly solve her problem. “Yes...Platinum.”

“Platinum…” she repeated again, and thought about it for several minutes. The rain began to ease up. She then nodded and smiled, making the rain stop and the clouds recede. “Yes! I am Platinum! Thank you so much, you two! I may not be able to see you, but you are possibly the two most wonderful birds I ever met!”

I would correct her right now, but since she’s so happy, I won’t bother.

“Ahahaha...thank you, Platinum,” X said, practically beaming despite her not remembering him.

“I need to give you two something in return…” she murmured, then she brightened up. “Oh! I have this stone in my wing!” She opened up her wing slowly, revealing a shiny, wide,yellow curved stone, resembling a crescent moon. 

“That’s a very pretty stone, Ms. Platinum!” I remarked. “It’s a…”

“A topaz,” X answered. 

“Thanks X,” I replied.

“I feel very sunny and warm…” she murmured. “I feel the need to take a nap in the forest…”

“Uhhhh, you really shouldn’t wander off alone, Platinum,” X warned.

She turned to him with a grin. “No worries. I have my psychic powers to guide my way here. But thank you for your offer.”

She then flew off, sometimes dipping before regaining height again.

“Well, mission accomplished,” I said. “We saved the mountain and the Queen’s palace.” I looked around, ready to somehow deal with Gold, when I realized he was gone. “And Gold won’t bother us anymore too...wonder he went.”

“Now we have to pull out Black,” X sighed. 

I entered the caramel again, making sure to be careful, and pulled Black by his leg, X flying and taking the other. With a lot more tugging than with the professor, we got him out, bringing him to the surface together. 

“Now what do we do?” I asked. “We don’t have any Revives, and it’s hard in general to look for Revival Herbs or Seeds, so what I have won’t wake him up fully.”

“Well it’s a dream, things don’t have to make sense,” X reasoned. 

I looked around for something that could substitute as that. Nothing but the pudding ground, some big berries, and caramel. Wait…

“What if we can revive him by feeding him some caramel?” I suggested. “That’s one of the best parts of pudding.”

“Do you have a bowl or cup or anything like that?” X asked.

I rummaged through my bag until I pulled out my lunch container. “Well, it has some Stantler meat pieces and bits of leaves in there, but I don’t think he’ll care.”

I opened it and then scooped some of the caramel, then ran over to his side. I gently pour it into his beak, and not even halfway through it, Black started waking up. I then quickly pour in the rest of it, and instantly, he was up on his feet, grinning.

“THANKS GUYS FOR SAVING MY TAIL FEATHERS AND MY MOUNTAIN!” Black said, then turned to me. “I NOW FEEL MORE REVITALIZED THAN EVER!”

I assume that’s the benefits of being a pudding god...caramel restores your back to full health despite taking several hits from a superpowered, angry Togekiss, and a super effective one to the boot.

“TO REPAY YOU, HOW ABOUT I TAKE BOTH OF YOU TO THIS QUEEN?” he asked.

Well, I really wanna meet up with Trevor, but the Queen is someone I don’t think I wanna piss off. I should go to her first. Even though X and I have caramel over our legs, I don’t think she’ll care  _ that  _ much.

I nodded. “Yes, of course. It’s south of here, you can see the Queen’s palace from the distance. It’s the one with a light in its tower.”

“Finally, I don’t have to use my wings,” X groaned. “Y, you go on first. I’ll hold on behind you better.”

“Okay!” 

I then climbed on, and X followed suit after. Black spread his wings, then announced. “NOW LET’S TAKE OFF!” He then dashed off the edge and into the air, flapping his wings. 

When we broke out of the mountain range, the view became absolutely breathtaking. The mountain, the plains and valleys, and the palace seem so tiny, but the night sky and the sparkling stars above, painted as they are, were just so beautiful. Everything down there looks like colorful dots, meshed together perfectly to form a larger, beautiful painting. This is really a dream come true…

“WOOOOHOOOOO!” I cried. “THIS IS AWESOMMMEEEE!”

“What a beautiful world this is,” X murmured, a small smile on his face that would always warm my soul.

“Yeah, it’s not something you see every day!” I agreed.

“I wish we can be like this forever...” he whispered, leaning closer to me. “Just together...in peace…”

I nodded, sighing. “Me too X. Me too.”

“Ahem,” Black cleared his throat. “I’m right here, and I would like to not have you two do anything too personal on me please…”

“Uh, sorry Shiro,” X apologized and pulled back, seeming rather flustered. 

I rolled my eyes. “Oh come on Black, we’re not doing anything like that.”

“Yeah, we’re not a couple,” X added, though it was clear that his embarrassment begs the contrary, on his part at least.

I could practically see Black rolling his eyes, and I laughed a little. X’s endearing when he’s flustered. His calm, stoic demeanor of his species, all come crashing down with the right buttons. If only things could be more peaceful, so I can tease him without worrying about one of us never being in the same plane of existence.

But we have to go to the Queen, and the palace is approaching from the distance. Day’s going to approach, and the dream will end. What a lovely dream it was...to be still in time, and not worry about anyone having to leave. But after night comes the dawn, from the beginning of the world, and always until the end of time. These last moments of bliss can only happen in the real world, where farewells will be said, until a few years later, but even then, will he still be there, in Giratina’s world? And how long will we be together, until one of us gets bored and leaves to live another life?

I shook my head, instead focus on the familiar chill of X as Black started to dive down to the palace. The present is of utmost priority. I will think about this later.

* * *

When we arrived at the throne room, the Queen was crying as she said, “The Queen was very scared of the rain. The Queen cried, and still cried.”

“Don’t worry about the rain now, Your Majesty,” I assured her, silently thanking to the gods she didn’t go full out creepy to us for that. “The rain’s all gone now, so everything’s okay.”

“Is it truly so?” she asked, her head tilted.

“Just look outside, Your Majesty,” X pointed out.

She looked up at the hole in the room, and stopped crying. “The Queen is relieved. The Queen was afraid the fire would go out.”

The fire? That must be the light of the palace’s tower we saw earlier. But thinking about Gold being so adamant to let the rain fall...is it really a result of his fairy powers being so much of a danger to him, he had to attack everything, or is the fire really something bad?

“The Queen said, will you hear the Queen’s final request?” she asked.

“You still have troubles?” I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She stared down at X’s wing, which I realized was the one holding the planisphere. “The Queen...really wants that planisphere.”

X glared at her. “I was told to not give it away, no matter what.”

Her head turned blue, as she started to sniff, some tears falling off her eyes.

“Don’t try to pull Baby-Doll Eyes on me. They don’t work on you,” he snapped. “Have you ever been taught no means no?”

I thought I saw an indigo head rising from her, quickly adding, “Wait uh, since you’re a very generous Queen, giving us these lovely precious stones...how about we give you a star?”

The Queen calmed down, back to her normal, yellow self. “The Queen said she will like that.”

X shot me a panicked look and leaned towards me. “One star? Are you sure about that Y? It’s still part of the planisphere…”

“Do you really wanna piss her off?” I hissed. “I don’t know about you, but I rather not find out what happens next if we do.”

“Me too,” he muttered, then turned to the Queen, offering her the planisphere. “All right, choose one.”

The Queen scanned through it, then picked one. “The Queen said she would like this one.” She pulled it out, then nodded at us. “The Queen was very grateful. Thank you, guests from far away.”

“You’re welcome,” X said, bowing.

“I presume we’re done now with your requests,” I concluded. “Now, we must leave, for the night is about to end.”

X sighed. “I suppose it is.” He then bowed again. “Farewell, Your Majesty.”   
  


“May peace reign for a long time in your queendom,” I agreed, bowing.

An indigo head rose from her, but in a blink, it vanished. “The Queen said farewell, and many thanks to travelers from afar.”

  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this chapter would go a lot more faster with everyone knowing who Platinum really is, have a battle to make it longer. And Gold doing stupid stuff. 
> 
> Nergui is a Mongolian unisex name meaning "no name", and used for little children to protect them from evil spirits, or actual names if an older sibling died. I know that the Mongols didn't exactly reach Japan to make Mongolian names be used, but considering the only other name that means "nameless" I can find is Nemo, which is a masculine name, I gotta make do, and at least it's the next continent. 
> 
> Even though that moment between X and Y looks romantic, I'm going to say that it can be taken as platonic because who wouldn't love their depressed friends being happy and be happy too? 
> 
> Next chapter will be short, and after that, that is when the _real_ fun begins


	8. Predawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predawn: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OYiNJ6ipH4  
???: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw

The night sky was brighter when we reached outside. How pretty it is right now…

“You know X, the sky’s always pretty before dawn,” I remarked, smiling. “I love the wind, so soothing and cool most days.”

  
“But it makes it more bittersweet now,” he sighed. “When dawn comes...this dream will end.”

I smiled sadly. “I know that X, but I’ll hold this adventure dear to my soul, as much as I can. I’m just happy that I get to do this with you, even if it’s only for one night.”

He smiled sadly, which made my heart broke. “As do I, Y. I’m grateful to the gods above I get to be with you like this.”

If only he can be free from that library...then perhaps we can just wander the city as ghostly travelers, enjoying the scents of food, and the forests surrounding it. But if we can’t have this in the limbo between lives, maybe we will meet again in another life, where we can explore the world as much as we want, with no worries that burden us now. After all, we are soul bound, fated to meet the other and hold a close bond in many lives.

I grinned. “It’s the start of a new day, X. I’ll see you in the library soon!”

As a bright white light enveloped us, X replied, “...I will see you too soon, Y. Goodbye, until next time.”

I then closed my eyes, waiting for my consciousness to return to the school roof.

….

……

What? I didn’t feel anything. The light has passed, but nothing felt different. I opened my eyes.

We’re still here.

“Where’s the sun? Where’s dawn?” I asked, feeling myself tremble. “We’re supposed to wake up. We’re not supposed to be here! This isn’t our afterlife!”

X looked around, just as confused as I am. “Dawn should have came after predawn...that’s how it always should be.”

“Whatever are you travelers talking about?”

“AH!” I cried, turning around to see three of the shadowy citizens behind us.

“Everyone knows that after predawn comes midnight,” another of them continued.

“And after that dusk, then midnight again, then predawn, then midnight. Time swings back and forth like a pendulum after all.”

Dread gripped my entire soul like prey, cornered by its hunter. I was right all along. This isn’t a dream. The sun will never rise. This dream will never end. While we tried to make as much time to be with each other in short bliss, we were trapped all along, in a nightmare–no– _ Hell _ , where night sleeps, never to wake up.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but we're done! Onto the next story!
> 
> Now some rambling about this story. Originally, the game didn't include Anghel, because Hato Moa didn't bother trying to put a check in his powers and wrote him out of pretty much the actual story of the game, or use him to fuel tension while in the Queen's world. Instead, he's at home asleep because he sleeps pretty early. How boring. How very fucking boring. 
> 
> While here, there is a logical reason for Gold to not be there (what kind of parents would let their kid to hang out in this school that turned out to host underground experiments that he was forced in?), I didn't follow through it because Gold simply didn't tell them. That would be covered later. It also works because Pokemon and I have a set lore on how the Pokemon world works in the cosmic/divine way and what the legendaries do, and I'm not going to break that lore (you should read the Mythology guide that I wrote for better understanding, though it is pretty outdated and I'm not sure if I really want to update it). I'm not satisfied with the lack of explanation on how the events of the second half of the game happened, so I'm making my own. Some things should be left unexplained, but I don't like it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can shoot me a tweet at https://twitter.com/falconofthefall, or an ask at https://the-falcon-of-the-fall.tumblr.com.


End file.
